Unexpected Love
by FutureBroadwayStar10
Summary: Ron and Cho start going out behind their friends’ back. How long will it last before someone finds out? Will their relationship get serious? Will get better in later chapters-promise!
1. Default Chapter

Unexpected Love 

Summary: Ron and Cho start going out behind their friends' back. How long will it last before someone finds out?? Will their relationship get serious? NOT a one-shot

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Romance

Disclaimer: If I don't say J.K. Rowling came up with all this work of art, then I will forever hold my peace.

It was a cold, rainy, summer day and Cho Chang had no intention of doing schoolwork. She looked at it, without really looking at it, and there was a lot to look at. Her parents were at work at the ministry, and her little sister Lin, was at a friend's house, so she had the whole house to herself.

She was at age that she could use magic outside of school, so she magically made herself a cup of tea, and flopped down on the beanbag chair in her bedroom. She was looking around her bedroom, when her eyes fell on her dresser. It was littered with objects of all kind. Her eyes fell upon a picture from her fifth year.

It was of her and Cedric at the Yule Ball.

"Oh Cedric", she whispered as her eyes became misty, as she looked at the black and white photograph, and even though there was no color, she could remember everything vividly like it was yesterday.

Flashback............ 

_It was the night of the Yule Ball and everything was perfect. Her girls had helped her get her hair and make-up done, and now she was ready. As Cedric came out of the dorm, she could do nothing but stare. He looked like a prince, in shining armor. His 'armor' was his silver dressing robe that fit him perfectly. When he spotted her, he smiled his award-winning grin, and he felt the color rising in her cheeks. He gracefully took her hand, and muttered endlessly about how beautiful she looked._

_After dinner was done, and the music started, he swept her gracefully into her arms, and they started to dance. They danced, and danced, and danced the night away. Then a photographer took their picture, and when he was, Cedric pulled her up into a passionate kiss. She moaned into his mouth, and they kept on kissing, forgetting the photographer was even there. She didn't have a care in the world, and the night was magical and nothing could go wrong. She was in love._

_End Flashback......_

When Cho's memory flash ended, her faced was drowned in salty tears. She was remembering the good times, but the good times soon turned into horrible times.

The night Cedric was killed; she wanted to believe she was in a nightmare that she couldn't wake-up from, but that was impossible.

Flashback... 

_It was a warm, June night, and the weather was great, but the atmosphere was anything but that. It was a living hell. As soon as the Quidditch field started to flood with people, she knew something was up. She raced down the stairs, her head spinning with thoughts. When she got down, she pushed her way slowly to the front, ignoring the protests from her fellow classmates. When she got to the front, she wished she hadn't._

_Cedric was dead. She felt faint, and she couldn't process anything together. Maybe Cedric was just sleeping? Then she heard someone announce that he WAS dead, and her world was suddenly turned upside down. _

_When he was carried into the castle, she got her voice together and screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Then she fainted._

_End Flashback......_

When Cho finally came back from Memory Lane, she found out that she had practically cried her eyes out, and that her tea was stone cold.

"Damn", she muttered under her breath. Cho took a closer look at the picture, and saw something she hadn't seen before. She frowned, and looked behind her and Cedric snogging, there was someone watching them with jealously. Harry.

"Harry" she whispered, her heart full of emotions such as love, hate, compassion, and jealously. On her dresser besides the picture and junk, there was another item that she had saved. It was the piece of mistletoe that she and Harry had experienced their first kiss under. She had put an everlasting spell on it so that it would never die. As Cho took a sip from a new cup of tea, and settled in her plush beanbag chair as she remembered that night as if it had been last night.

_Flashback...._

_The last D.A. meeting before the Christmas break had gone well, and Cho was feeling pleased with herself. Harry had complimented her many times, and walked passed her too much, and her stomach had gone all flip-floppedy on her. Everybody was leaving, but Cho stayed behind, a master plan in mind. Unexpectedly, she had started crying when only she and Harry were left. Harry had confronted her, and comforted her, and her plan was somewhat going as planned._

_"Oh Harry, I really, really, like you." She mumbled to him. His eyes were the greenest green, and his unruly black hair looked like the midnight sky._

_"Mistletoe?" Harry said shyly. They were so close, and so lost in another world. Then Harry put his hand on her back, pulling her close, while she fingered with his mane of hair. Then, without a second thought, he made it so their lips were together, and they were kissing. Harry was shy at first, but then got the hang of it. He kissed her warmly, and shivers spread down Cho's spine. After a few seconds, Harry moved his hand to her neck, and softly prodded her lips with her tongue. She smiled, and gracefully opened to let him in. His tongue darted in, and Cho did the same, feeling warm all over. _

_After a few minutes of their make-out session, Harry unwillingly pulled away and smiled handsomely. _

"_Happy Christmas, Cho."_

"_Happy Christmas, Harry."_

_End Flashback........._

When Cho finished thinking and remembering, her face was unreadable. Harry had been a bitch sometimes, especially with that Hermonie Granger. Was he cheating on her when they were together? Also, he seemed to sometimes have no sympathy for her.

Cedric had probably been a better boyfriend, but there was no way they could be again. If only Cedric was still alive, she wouldn't have to deal with Harry. Her love life had been pretty complicated so far, but now she had a new boy in her head. She knew it would be a total mistake if she went out with him, but she could still dream and believe.

The new boy's name was Ron Weasly.

Author's Note: Hello! You have never seen my name on FanFiction because I am a new author, and this is my first story. Hope you like it! Don't worry-it's not a one-shot! I'll only update on weekends though, because of school. ï 


	2. Letters that Vary

Unexpected Love 

A great big shout-out to HarryPotterFan670, who was my first reviewer! Thanx!!

Summary: Cho and Ron start going out behind their friends' backs. How long will it be until somebody finds out? Will their relationship be serious? Read on to find out!

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Romance (A/N I'm obsessed with Romance stories, OK??!!)

Ron Weasley was often the odd one in the family. He was the middle child, and that sometimes had an impact on him. He had an annoying little owl named Pig, that never shut-up. He once had a geeky, gangly form, but now his form was muscular and lean from playing Quidditch. Also, he had recently spiked his messy, flaming red hair.

He was recognized, mainly, by being friends with the famous Harry Potter, which, most of the time, didn't bother him. Also, Quidditch skills were obviously passed down to him, so that got him some stardom, in bad and good ways. (A/N: "_Weasley is our King_") He finally had a girlfriend too! Her name was Susan Bones, and she loved him so much, and he loved her. They had started going out this summer, and even his mother approved. Lastly, he was a prefect, and his parents loved him for that.

It was a rainy, cold summer day, noon to be exact, and Ron was still asleep, snoring loud enough for the whole house to hear him. He was having his frequent nightmare about dancing with Padama Patil at the Yule Ball.

"Ron? Ron?" Somebody muttered sweetly.

"Get away from me you $#!!!!" Ron muttered into the pillow.

"Ronald Weasley wake-up this instant!" Shouted the same voice, not so pleasant now.

Ron opened his eyes a crack, and saw that the voice had come from his mother, looking like a lion that had not eaten for a month. "Oh, it's you" he replied, he fell back asleep.

"Honestly!" muttered Mrs. Weasley, and then she smiled an evil smile, and made water shoot from her wand, right in Ron's face.

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!" yelped Ron, jumping a mile.

"About time you're awake, now lunch is on the table, then when you're done, clean your room, because Harry's coming tomorrow, and then do your schoolwork, and apologize for what you said." Mrs. Weasley said, all in one breath.

"Okay, okay! Sorry! I was talking in my sleep!" cried Ron, flinging his arms up in the air.

His mother slammed his door, and he changed into a pair of jeans and a Chudley Cannons tee shirt. Then he dragged his feet down to the table, where Ginny sat, reading the _Daily Prophet_.

"About time you're awake." Ginny said, over the paper.

"Roo found hust ike Bom." said Ron, through a mouthful of corned beef sandwich.

"Sorry, I don't speak sandwich." declared Ginny, looking at him, queerly.

Ron swallowed and said," You sound just like Mom", he groaned, taking another bite.

Ginny grinned and said, "Like mother, like daughter, oh, by the way, this came for you." She was holding out a letter addressed to him.

"Gimmie that!" he snarled, snatching the letter.

_Dearest Ronnie,_

_I hope you are having a splendid summer! How's your work coming? I finished all of mine the first two weeks of break. I miss you so much!_

_I'm here in Spain with my mum, dad, and older brothers, for another week. The sights are amazing! The language is sweet, and the costumes are spectacular. We saw a bull fight, but I thought it was too violent. It is so hot here though! Nearly every day, the temperature is above 90 degrees._ (A/N I know that the don't use our way of telling the temperature, but I don't know how to write out Celsius.) _The cathedrals remind me of Hogwarts, because they are so grand. We even met some wizard tourists from America!_

_Anyway, I miss you so much, and I can't wait until school starts again. Please write back! XXXOOO_

_All my love,_

_Susan_

Ron read the letter, and then trudged back upstairs to his room, after he finished eating. As he was cleaning, he began thinking. Sure, he loved Susan and all, but when they kissed, no fireworks went off inside of him. There was someone else he had in mind.

Her name was Cho Chang.

He remembered that he was so jealous when she and Harry had been together. He had done his best to put on a happy act whenever Harry talked about her, and he thought he had done a pretty good job. He loved the way her perfect, wavy, black hair fell to her waist, and he especially loved it when she flung it around. He loved it when she smiled, and her perfectly straight white teeth glittered.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. Ginny strode in, blushing madly.

"What do you want?" asked Ron annoyed.

"Like my poster?" Ginny questioned shyly. It was a poster that changed colors every ten seconds and had the words WELCOME BACK HARRY on it.

Ron quietly laughed and looked Ginny straight in the eye and said, "Yes Ginny, it's very.... er...eye-catching!"

"Thanks!" Ginny smiled brightly, and skipped out of his room.

Ron sighed loudly as he started his Potions essay, while the rain splattered on his window, and the ghoul howled in the attic.

Three weeks later, Cho was in her room, thrilled because her schoolwork was done. School started in a week, and she was sad because it was her last year. She would be captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, and she was ecstatic. It was a warm evening and she was reading _Witch Weekly_, eating popcorn and was listening to the Weird Sisters' new hit single "_Magic in the Air"_.

An elegant owl flew through her open window, and landed on her desk chair. Cho smiled and walked over to the owl, petted it, took the letter, as it took off into the evening sky. As Cho opened the letter, something fell out. As she bent over to retrieve whatever fell, she was lost for words. It was a Head Girl badge.

"MUM! DAD! LIN! I'M THE NEW HEAD GIRL!!!!!" screamed Cho, flying down the stairs. Her parents were so happy for her, and were so proud of her, as they all read the letter that came with the badge.

_Dear Ms. Chang,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been selected as Hogwart's new Head Girl. Enclosed is your badge. On behalf of the rest of the staff and myself, we congratulate you on your new title. Please come to the informational meeting on the Hogwarts Express at 1:00 p.m. in the prefects' compartment. Enclosed is also your supply list for your seventh year._

_Term begins September 1st, as usual, and the train leaves from Platform 9 ¾ at eleven o' clock sharp. We look forward to a new year, with you as our Head Girl._

_Sincerely,_

Minerva McGonagall 

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress _

Cho went to bed a few hours later, still full of shock and happiness. Her head was spinning, and she was still processing everything. It was going to be an interesting year. Still, she thought, if only Cedric was here to share her excitement.


	3. All Aboard the Hogwarts Express!

Unexpected Love

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Romance

(A/N: I've come to realize that the Hogwarts Express chapter is always the same, and boring, so I'm sorry if you think that! Here goes nothing!)

"Cho, Cho, wake up! You're gonna be late for the first day of your last year!" Cho's mother called, as she scurried out of the room. Cho groaned as she woke up, but then when her mother's words sunk in, she sprang out of bed faster than you can say _Lumos_!

She got dressed extra carefully, when she remembered who would be on the train. She slipped on a black shirt with the word REBEL on it, and some low rise, faded jeans. Then she magically crimped her hair, made sure she had everything packed, and lifted her "lightweight" trunk from the ground, and headed downstairs for breakfast.

Downstairs, Lin was too excited to eat, and Cho just made herself some toast. Then her parents, Lin, and her flooed themselves to King's Cross, with fifteen minutes to spare.

"Have a good year, see you for Christmas, make sure you write!" Mr. Chang said, esthetically, kissing both his daughters.

"Cho, make sure you watch over your sister", Mrs. Chang called, doing the same. Then, she whispered in Cho's ear, "Don't get too wrapped up in boys!"

Cho groaned, as she pinned on her Head Girl Badge. She shot a look at her mother. Then, she took Lin's hand as they both ran through the barrier of Platform 9 and 10.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Ron, Harry wake up! For once, I don't want to be late for the train!!" Mrs. Weasley screeched.

"Time to get up all ready?" Harry Potter asked.

"Sadly, yes." Ron muttered, as he sat up, and really got a good look at his best friend. (It was pretty hard when it was barely even dawn.) Harry Potter pretty much looked the same as ever year, except that he had gotten taller. His jet-black hair was as messy as always, and his emerald eyes were the greenest green.

"So Ron," Harry asked as he got dressed, "you happy to be seeing Susan?"

"Yeah, I guess", grumbled Ron as he checked his trunk.

Both boys dragged their trunks down the never-ending flights of stairs, to eat breakfast, where Ginny already was eating, trying to conceal her blush.

"Hurry up!" Mrs. Weasley ordered, throwing toast at them, and then pouring orange juice out of her wand. After everybody had choked down their food, they got all their trunks and bags together, to go to the fireplace. Mr. Weasley, the twins, and Bill and Charlie all had to work; so only Mrs. Weasley was there to see them off. They all took a handful of floo, and arrived at King's Cross-, with ten minutes to spare.

"Okay everybody, have a good term, I won't go any further, love you all!"  
Called Mrs. Weasley as the two Weasleys and Harry disappeared behind the magical barrier.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Cho, I see Emily, so I'm going to sit with her." cried Lin, as she walked away.

"Fine with me." Cho said happily, as she started to walk, but bumped into somebody.

"Sorry 'bout that" she muttered, and looked up to see who she bumped into, but wished she hadn't. She had bumped into no other than Ron. Her heart skipped a beat as she looked into beautiful blue eyes. They looked at each other for a minute, before Cho grabbed her bags as she dashed onto the train.

"Cho, my girl, we've been looking all over for you!' Somebody called from a compartment. Cho looked to see one of her best friends, Theresa.

"Hey Theresa!" Cho cried happily as she hugged Theresa, and then studied her.

Theresa Connors was a lean, 5'4 girl. She was a brunette and her silky hair fell about an inch past her shoulders, and had gorgeous chocolate eyes. Theresa was wearing tight, dark jeans, a silk blue shirt, with flip-flops. She was an amazing athlete, and was a keeper on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. She was muggle born, but her brother, David, was also a wizard, and was starting this year. She had a boyfriend, and his name was Nick, and she loved him.

Both girls waltzed into the compartment, where Cho's other two best friends were.

"Cho! You're Head Girl! Congratulations!" cried Kate, as she was embraced in another bone-crushing hug, as the train started to move.

Kate Johnson was a slim, 5'5 girl, She had shoulder length blond hair, which was never frizzy. Her aqua blue eyes were as blue as the ocean on a sunny day, and her smile was the sun. Katie was wearing black jeans, a pink tank top, and some black platforms. Kate was Keeper on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. She was a half-blood, and it was her older sister, Jenn's last year. She also had a boyfriend, who she adored, and his name was Shane.

"Hi Bri!" Cho sang, directing to her third best friend. "BRI!" Cho tried again, becoming annoyed.

"Hmm? What?" Bri asked, looking up from her book. Brianna Smith was a very interesting person. First off, she was obsessed with books, and had a new one to read nearly every night. Also, she was a Metamorphmagus. Today, she had short, spiky purple hair, with violet eyes to match. Bri was wearing a khaki skirt, a lilac shirt, and clogs. She was currently single, just most recently breaking up with her ex-boyfriend, Alex.

They were called the Fabulous Four. They were the Fabulous Five, before Marietta left them. You see, the spell that Hermonie put on her, couldn't come off, so Marietta was being home-schooled her last year, because she was too embarrassed to go out in public. Also, the Fabulouses used to be friends with the Golden Trio, but since Cho's break-up with Harry, they steered away from them.

"Whatcha reading?" asked Cho, trying to keep Bri interested.

"Oh, it's called Trickster's Choice, and it's really good", declared Bri, becoming absorbed in the book once more. (A/N: I do not own Trickster's Choice, Tamora Pierce wrote it, so she owns it.)

"Okay, anyway guys, I need to go to the Heads meeting so see you in about an hour", Cho said three hours later. "When the food trolley, comes, get me something, please!"

_One hour later:_

"Well, that was interesting." Cho declared, coming back into the compartment.

"Why's your face all red?" asked Kate.

Cho blushed even more. The real reason it was red because Ron had been looking at her the whole time she had given her speech. "Oh, it's hot in there!" she lied.

"Who's the Head Boy?" questioned Theresa.

"Oh, uh, Alex." Cho said quickly.

"WHAT??!!" Brianna yelled, ripping her eyes from the page and taking part in the conversation for the first time.

Cho fell to the ground laughing, but then straightened herself out, "Chill Bri, I have no interest in him." Then she looked out the window and sighed, "it's going to be a long year!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Four hours earlier_:

"C'mon Ron, I'm gonna find Hermonie" called Harry on Platform 9 ¾ .

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming" Ron said, gathering his bags, as Harry disappeared through the crowds. Then, he unexpectedly bumped into someone, as he fell to the ground.

"Sorry", he muttered, as he took out his hand to help the person up, but immediately put it back when he saw who it was. It was his crush, Cho Chang. As she looked up at him, and he looked back down at her (because she was much shorter than him), he felt this weird feeling inside him.

Then he came to his senses, as she scurried away. He sighed as he gathered his bags, and went to find his two best friends.

"Ron, Ron, over here!" Somebody called from the train. He didn't have time to figure out who it was, as he was thrown into a head of bushy, brown hair. It obviously was his other best friend, Hermonie Granger.

"Hi ya Hermonie!" Ron said cheerfully, as the train started to leave the station, and they moved into a compartment, occupied with Harry and Ginny.

"I love your hair!" Hermonie said, playing with it.

"Hey, cut it out!" Ron yelled as everyone stated to laugh.

They had a great time just hanging out and catching up on missed time, never once talking about You-Know-Who, and Sirius.

After three hours, Hermonie checked her watch and shrieked. "Ron! Our prefects meeting is in 5 minutes! Come on!"

"Get me some food!" Ron called as Hermonie was dragging him by the collar. Ginny also left, because she too was made a prefect, leaving poor Harry all alone.

_One hour later_:

"How did it go?" asked Harry when the three prefects trudged into the compartment, immediately ripping open food packages.

"Boring." They all said at once.

"How would you know Ron? You were looking at Susan the whole ti-"

"_Silenco_!" Ron cried, pointing his wand at Hermonie, getting even more red in the face.

Harry and Ginny doubled over in laughter while Hermonie was shooting Ron a death glare.

"For your information, I was NOT looking at Susan the whole time..." Ron stated, but didn't finish his sentence, because he had mostly been looking at Cho, who was sitting next to Susan. Then he did the counter curse to Hermonie, and looked out the window and sighed, "It's going to be a long year."

Wow! Over 1, 500 words! That a record! Wooooooooooo! Hope you all like this chapter! Thanx to my reviewers:

HarryPotterFan670

Kaze No Kitsune

power-of-love

Now see that button to the left? That's called a review button, got that? Now press it and review! It's not that hard! Pretty Please? Thanx a bunch!!!! :-)


End file.
